A cloud storage system may have requirements, such as increased recovery performance, increased reliability (i.e., increased data redundancy) and decreased storage overhead (i.e., increased storage efficiency). An example conventional storage system may utilize an erasure code, such as the redundant array of inexpensive disks (RAID) 6 and its variants, that is not very efficient, trading recovery performance for storage overhead and/or reliability. Another example conventional storage system may utilize a replication technique (e.g., three-way replication) that is slow and inefficient, trading recovery performance for storage overhead and/or reliability.